The New Santa Claus
by Random-StoryKeeper
Summary: Could one of the Storm Hawks possibly take over Santa Claus' job for one Christmas? It's sort of a fun thing to have a "Santa of the Year" be a character of the Storm Hawks. This one was from two Christmases ago.


**The New Santa**

**I wrote this story around Christmas time two years ago, when I first came to know Storm Hawks. I thought it would be funny if I put it up for everyone to see, and since it is also around Christmas time now. Enjoy!**

~YYY~

It was nearing near Christmas time. Santa Claus had grown to become a little too...overweight. In fact, when he sat down in his sleigh, he took up the entire space, leaving no room for the toys.

So one day, the elves working at Santa's workshop decided to put up advertisements for people who would be interested in taking the job of Santa Claus. One by one, people sent in their resumes to the elves, who looked over each one. Finally, they had made their decision on an entry that seemed to match all the requirements. That person was none other than Finn from the Storm Hawks.

"Sweet!" Finn cried the minute he found out he had the job. He broke into a series of dance moves and pranced around in the condor. Piper silently groaned. "I can't believe the unexpected had to happen," she grumbled.

Meanwhile, Junko was ecstatic. "I actually can't believe we're going to the North Pole!" he said dreamily. "All the elves, the toys, the candy..."

"Wait a minute," Stork said, cutting in. "We're seriously not going to the North Pole, are we? We could catch the **North Pole WART DISEASE**."

"Oh, really?" Finn replied. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. We're all going to the North Pole!"

~YYY~

The plane trip to the North Pole was just a bore for Aerrow and Piper. Piper sighed and stared out the window, knowing how the whole Santa disaster would turn out to be, even before a green felt cap found its way onto her head.

"Us, being elves?!?" Junko exclaimed as he put on the outfit excitedly. "I always wanted to see what it was like to be one!" Piper could only sigh in despair.

"Oh, come on, Piper," Aerrow said. "It's Christmas. Nothing could ever go wrong!"

~YYY~

Finn's first trip as Santa Claus began in Japan. As Santa, he wanted to make sure that the world knew about his new job. He bundled up the sleigh and got the reindeer ready, followed by a new one known as Radarr the blue-furred reindeer.

When Finn arrived in Japan with his other fellow pals, a crowd of Japanese people gathered around to greet him. They were shocked, though to see such a skinny-looking Santa appear from the sled. As they stared up at Finn with beady eyes, Piper leaned forward and whispered, "Aren't you going to say 'Merry Christmas'?"

"Merry Christmas," Finn repeated mechanically.

"No, in Japanese!" Piper cried. "Didn't you say in your resume that you speak at least a thousand different languages?"

Finn gulped. He sure wished he hadn't lied on the resume he wrote. Facing the crowd, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Uh, nihaoma?" he uttered nervously. The crowd gave him a blank stare, not knowing a word he just spoke.

"That's Chinese!" Stork yelled, stepping out of the sleigh. The presence of Stork caused a stir of excitement in the crowd.

"Hey, isn't that Stork, of the Storm Hawks?" one Japanese girl asked her friend.

"Yes, it is!" her friend squealed. She clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "He has the cutest hair and the sweetest music ever. I sooooooooo want his autograph!"

"Yeah!" the girl replied.

"LET'S GO GET HIM!" everyone yelled, advancing towards Stork.

Stork gulped when he saw the crowd running towards him. He turned and ran off, not coming back until the evening. By the time he returned, he was covered with kisses.

"I abhor Christmas," Stork muttered.

~YYY~

_**And now, for a song to the tune of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town":**_

_You better watch out,_

_You better not cry,_

_You better not pout I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus ain't coming to town._

_He's eating cookies, and drinking milk twice_

_Chocolate bars and ten bowls of rice,_

_Santa Claus is eating too much._

_He eats when you are sleeping,_

_He eats when you're awake,_

_His craving is for Chinese food_

_And he dislikes chocolate cake!_

_He's packing the sleigh,_

_A heavy load_

_Eating chow mien almost ready to explode_

_Santa Claus ain't coming to town._

_The elves at the shop_

_Are way too surprised_

_Santa can't wear clothes three times his old size._

_Santa Claus ain't coming to town._

_So people hear about it,_

_And send in resumes,_

_And after waiting days and days_

_There is one the elves are dazed!_

_He speaks a thousand languages_

_A little too thin_

_From the Storm Hawks_

_His name is Finn,_

_Finnie Claus is coming to town!!!!!_

_**~Merry Christmas to all!~**_


End file.
